Anne Lupin
Anne Lupin (Nee Amell) (January 6,1933- Novemember 28,1985) is the only know daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Amell who are both muggles. Anne has one brother Kevin Amell who is also a muggle like their parents,thus making Anne the only witch in her family . When Anne got accepted into Hogwarts School her family was very shocked to discover that she was witch. A few years after graduation Anne met her husband John Lupin in a coffee shop near her work.Anne's father liked John from the first time they met as both men worked for their own governement. Anne and John have one son Remus Lupin on March 10,1960. Anne's brother Kevin has two children sometime after,making her the aunt to Joshua Amell and Claire Amell. After the werewolf attack on Anne's son Remus her family begans to hate John blaming him for ruining Remus' life,seeing as he is the one who picked a fight with Greyback. Anne is murdered on Novemeber 28,1985 .Anne is the mother in-law to Dorcas Meadowes and then later on Nymphadora Tonks and the grandmother to Felicity Meadowes and Teddy Lupin. Biography Early Life Ann Lupin was born on January 6, 1933 to Mr. and Mrs. Amell in Stirling,Scotland. Anne has one known older brother named Kevin who is 5 years older than her. Anne's father Mr. Amell was part of the the UK Army during his younger days.Thus impacting on how he rasied his family in such a stirct manner. When it got closer to Anne 11th birthday she was sent a mysterious letter inviting her to attend Hogawarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy,therefore discovering that she was indeed a witch. Hogwarts Years When Anne was in Hogwarts she became close friends with her roommate, Melissa McKinnon, and classmate, Jennifer Potter. Despite their difference in houses, the three girls were inceperable, doing everything together. The girls spent much of their school time teasing their male classmates. Due to the friendship between the girls ,Anne secretly wishes for her son and Melissa's daughter to date but does not push it due to his lycanthrope. After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts in 1950, Anne went on to become a Mediwitch under the department of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries . In 1954 Anne met John Lupin and the two soon began to date and got engaged a year later in 1955.Anne went on to marry John in the summer of 1956 and 4 years later went on to have one son Remus . Taking Care of Remus Anne did become a stay at home mom in 1966 up until 1971 due to Remus Lycanthrope. Anne returned to work on September 1 ,1971 when Remus start school. Through the early stages of Remus lycanthrope, Anne would often confide her struggles to her former co-worker and friend Bethany Vance. Bethany would always bring medical supplies, wine, choclate and her young daughter to cheer up Anne and Remus. Watching Remus play with Bethany's daughter Emmeline Vance always gave Anne hope for other children to accept Remus one day. Physical Appearance Anne is an attractive older women with hazel eyes and a a straight curvy nose and soft pink lips.She has straight sandy brown hair that is medium length. Anne likes to stay in shape by doing yoga which also helps her stay calm and find peace.She has small-medium size breast and does not like to draw much attention to her body. Personality and Traits Anne is a very shy ,polite and quiet girl.In school she was seen as the book nerd and goody two-shoes becasue she would always follow all of the rules given to her by an authority figure .Anne would show great respect for all adults and people that held authority over her.This can be taken back to her Fathers milatary life style which he invoked at home. Anne can be a strong woman and stand her ground when it comes to matters which she really cares about, such as standing up for Remus to John and the family. Anne is also very loyal to her friends and her son. Relationships Family Lupin Family John Lupin ' '''is a very bossy,strong willed man that some would consider arrogant. John and Anne met in 1954 at a coffe shop near their work, the two hit off instantly and decided to meet up again soon.John was attracted to Anne's smile and intellectual mind and often discussed books with her.Despite being four years older than Anne , John felt there was chemistry between the two and went on to pursue her .In 1955 after a year of dating John proposed to Anne at the same coffee shop that they met at and in 1956 they were married in a garden. Remus Lupin Anne and John's first an only child born on March 10,1960. Anne devotes alot of her time to caring and loving her baby boy.Some would say she babies him due to the fact that he was bitten and turned into a werewolf at such a young age. Anne fears that Remus lost part of his childhood due to her husbands mistake and hates that Remus had to grow up quicker mentally and emotionally inorder for him to survive the werewolf transformations. When Remus was a child Anne constantly had to make up excuses for why Remus could no longer hang out with James and the McKinnon children, in fear that he would learn to hate what he has become. Anne quit her job briefly after Remus' accident in order to care for and tutor her son. Anne often worried that Remus would not be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy when he became eleven due to his lycanthrope. With the help of Albus Dumbledore , Remus was allowed to attend the school and be accomodated during his monthly transformation. Remus and Anne often used the excuse that either Anne or her mother was sick and that is why Remus had permission to go home once a month. With the relieve of Dumbledore allowing Remus to attend school Anne was able resume working part time at her old job. Anne was also allowed the opportunity to watch her son make friends and fall in love. Remus at the age of sixteen met his first and true love Nymphadora while attending school. Anne enjoyed being part of this experience and would often comment to her husband John about Remus happiness. Anne soul goal in life for Remus was for him to find love and be loved in return. Anne would often hope that Remus would find a nice witch and eventually settle down and have family of his own. Remus would often tell his mother that she was a dreamer as no one in their right mind would want to settle down with a werewolf, because they are dangerous and dirt poor. Anne would often contradict Remus that money does not buy happiness and that he can have a bright future if he worked hard and believed. Anne unfortunately did not get to see Remus and Nymphadora marry and have a son. Teddy Lupin Teddy is the only son to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, born on April 10,1998. Teddy is the only grandson to Anne and John Lupin. Nymphadora commented one time that Teddy snored just like his father Remus ,while sleeping. Teddy also has his father's hair color of medium brown as his natural hair color. Anne herself also has light brown hair. Anne would have loved to meet and watch Teddy grow up into a fine young man, but she died before his birth. Much to Remus delight Teddy was not a werewolf and would not suffer the painful transformations and get to have a normal child hood. Teddy was born a meteamorphagus instead like his mother. 'Amell Family ' Kevin Kevin is Anne's older brother who is very protectivie of her. Kevin wishes that Anne would get up some courage to leave John and start her life over with Remus. Kevin blames John for Remus and Anne's unhappieness. Joshua and Claire ' ''' Magical Abilities and Skills Anne is a very talent witch. Her strengths are in healing charms and potions. Qoutes: Anne: " Remus how could you be so foolish in breaking that young girls heart. She loved you for who you are." Remus: "It's becasue I love her mom that I broke things off, she deserves someone so much better than me. Someone that could give her a good life and happiness." Anne: "Remus honey can't you see that she loves you and only wants to be with you. I saw her at Melissa's and she was very sad." Gallery Anne.jpg diane-lane-5.jpg 4041aac908a32de56db258bd1bc44c08.jpg|Young Anne in her 20's when she met John diane-lane-cinema-verite-photoshoot-01.jpg Diane_Lane_Young.jpeg|Anne at 24 4c0844bec9d1a87c7c4dbc1b7e7c3743--diane-lane-female-celebrities.jpg 035ed1504792f1980c4cf924a664c638--diane-lane-unfaithful-diane-kruger.jpg 042117-chanel-lunch-lead.jpg|Anne and Doe Lupin Lupin Category:Amell Family Category:Lupin Family Anne